


Itch in the Ass

by jeongcheongs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups - Freeform, Coupzi, Fluff and Smut, Jicheol, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, hoshi - Freeform, i love jicheol, kwon soonyoung - Freeform, please don't report me, seokmin is mentioned but doesn't actually appear, sex store AU, soonseok isn't actually in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheongs/pseuds/jeongcheongs
Summary: Jihoon has a problem and Seungcheol works at a sex store.





	Itch in the Ass

Jihoon has a problem.

It all started when he walked in on his best friend and his roommate having sex on the kitchen counter. Then again in front of the TV. (Dammit, why did he think it was a good idea to introduce the two of them to each other?)

While half of Jihoon was busy regretting introducing his two friends to each other, another half of Jihoon started asking himself, “Why can they get laid, but I cant?”

Causing the poor small fairy to wallow in self pity on his non-existent sex self and develop an urge to shove something up his ass to fill the hole in his life.

“So… you’re just horny.”

Was Soonyoung’s, Jihoon’s best friend, reaction when Jihoon decided to tell him about his growing problem (growing both figuratively and literally, if you know what I mean). 

Jihoon nodded, flopping down onto the couch next to Soonyoung. 

“I just don’t know what to do! I mean I haven’t gotten laid in awhile but it was fine cause you weren’t too, but now you’re fucking Seokmin every other night and—

“Excuse you,” Soonyoung cut in, disrupting the smaller’s rant, “But Seokmin and I are in a loving relationship. It is natural for couples to fall into a sexual relationship. It’s healthy!”

“But you guys are still fucking each other and I’m fucking lonely.” Jihoon complains, rolling his head back to lean against the couch. “What does a guy have to do to get some loving around here?”

“Well… you could get a sex toy?”

Jihoon’s head shots up at the suggestion, eyes widening in realisation.

“A sex toy, of course! Why didn’t I think of that!”

“… Cause you’re too busy fucking lonely.”

—————

The same afternoon, Jihoon stands in front of the town’s resident sex store, debating to himself whether or not he should go in.

While he was confident about the idea this morning, now, the idea seemed a little… 

Jihoon takes a breath, telling himself that it was normal for a university student like him to have needs, before gingerly pushing into the store.

The shop was filled with a range of items and costumes, with more than half which Jihoon had no idea how to use.

“How may I help you?” A sudden deep voice asks, causing Jihoon to jump.

Emerging from the back of the shop was probably the most attractive man Jihoon has ever seen. He was considerably taller than Jihoon, has muscles in just the right places, and a face that would make anyone’s knees weak. He strides across the shop towards Jihoon, while sending the smaller a fucking amazing smile. 

Jihoon bets he’s fucking amazing at fucking too.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” The man repeats again, snapping Jihoon out of his thoughts.

“Um… I’m here looking for a… toy?” Jihoon stammers out, averting his eyes down to the floor in embarrassment.

“Sure! We have a whole collection that you can choose from! And there’s no need to be shy, we’re used to even the weirdest requests, so there’s really no need to be embarrassed.”

—————

10 minutes later, Jihoon still had no idea what he was going to get. He felt like he was a kid in a candy shop, but there still wasn’t anything that he was really blown away with.

“What are you looking for exactly?” The hot salesperson, Seungcheol, he learns his name is, asks, looking down at Jihoon.

Jihoon directs his eyes down to the floor again, not wanting to meet the taller’s smouldering gaze in fear of getting hot and bothered. 

Before he could open his mouth to answer, a warm hand cups his chin and tugs his head up, his eyes meeting the older’s.

“Jihoonie… It’s Jihoonie right? Can I call you Jihoonie?” Jihoon nods meekly at the nickname, and Seungcheol laughs. “I said that you didn’t have to be shy. I won’t judge.” Seungcheol says, melting Jihoon inside.

“I-I’m just looking for something… realistic and satisfying I guess. I don’t have anything specific I want.”

“Hm… I think I have something you might like, but it’s kept in our storage room, do you wanna go see?”

Jihoon nodded slowly, waving to the taller to lead the way. The pair walks into the back room of the shop, and Jihoon can’t help but notice how Seungcheol shut the door behind them, and how small the room was.

“So… which one is the toy you were talking about?”

Seungcheol chuckled, hand grazing Jihoon’s ass. “Well this one… isn’t really a toy actually. But you can definitely use it as one.”

Jihoon turns around to face the taller, confusion written all over his face. “But I thought this was a sex toy shop! Why would you try to sell me something that isn’t a toy? If you can just go about shoving any random thing up your ass and use it as a dildo, then I might as well go to the grocery store and get a cucum—”

Jihoon was cut off as Seungcheol slams their mouths together, one hand being held against his neck so he can’t back away while the other loops around his waist. This isn’t what I’m supposed to be here for, Jihoon thought, but kissed back anyways, as it wasn’t everyday someone hot attacks you with their mouth.

“Sorry,” Seungcheol said when they broke apart to catch their breath. “You were rambling and it was really cute and I couldn’t resist.”

“Cute?! I’m not cute! I’m manly as fuck.” Jihoon exclaimed, puffing his chest out to emphasise his point. “I once used a guitar to beat up this guy head taller than me, and if you don’t kiss me again in the next three seconds, I’m gonna beat you up too.”

As soon as those words left Jihoon’s mouth, he finds himself pinned against the metal shelves that lined the storage room, his mouth being ravaged my Seungcheol’s.

Wrapping his arms around the taller’s neck, he opens his mouth, letting Seungcheol’s tongue in to meet his own, moaning as the two muscles come into contact.

Meanwhile, Seungcheol’s hands let go of Jihoon’s wrists and travels downwards to cup the smaller man’s ass, kneading the round globes around in his hands.

“You have the most amazing ass ever.” Seungcheol rasps into Jihoon’s ear, tugging on the lobe with his teeth. “I would worship your ass if I had the time, but we’re on a tight schedule, so I think I’m just going to fuck you first.”

Jihoon groaned in response, trying to push himself down into the older’s hands to hurry up the process.

Soon, both of them were stripped down naked, hands roaming everywhere, trying to get a feel of each other.

Getting down, Seungcheol mouths at Jihoon’s inner thighs as the younger turns around to clutch on the metal bars of the shelves, jutting his ass further out into Seungcheol’s face.

Kissing his way into Jihoon’s inner right thigh, Seungcheol proceeds to suck on a particular sensitive spot, causing Jihoon to release a wanton moan, trying to suppress it by biting into his bottom lip.

After Seungcheol is satisfied with the dark hickey blooming on the younger’s thighs, he moves on, spreading the rest of the area with kisses and hickies. 

“Ch-cheol! Stop teasing me!” Jihoon whined, moving his ass backwards, trying get closer to the smirking male behind him.

However, Seungcheol complied, getting up to insert two fingers into Jihoon’s mouth, trying to get them as wet as possible, before pulling them out and circling a single digit around his pink hole, yet not actually inserting it in.

“Just look at how slutty you are, letting a complete stranger see you like this. Letting a complete stranger play with your greedy little hole.” Seungcheol whispers into Jihoon’s ear, causing the younger to shiver. “S-stop teasing please… Just put it in!” Jihoon wails, ass following the older man’s finger around, trying to get it into his ass.

Suddenly, Seungcheol thrusts two fingers knuckles deep into Jihoon, scissoring the tight hole as Jihoon lets out a series of profanities and indeterminable sentences. 

Sliding another finger in, Seungcheol makes sure that Jihoon is well prepped before extracting his fingers and lining the head of his dick to Jihoon’s now softened hole.

“Are you ready, Jihoonie?” Seungcheol whispered against Jihoon’s temple, sending a shiver down his spine.

Jihoon nodded, spreading his legs wider, before Seungcheol slowly pushes himself in all the way, causing Jihoon to moan at the feeling of fullness inside him.

Despite the burning stretch Jihoon was feeling, he couldn’t continue standing there waiting for the pain to subside. “Pl-please move~” Jihoon cried, desperate for some kind of friction inside him.

Slowly, Seungcheol starts rocking in and out of Jihoon’s hole, hissing at the tight heat as he gradually building up a faster and steadier pace. 

“God~ You feel so good Jihoonie. So, so good for me.” Seungcheol moans, slamming in fully before pulling all the way out until only the head is left, then repeating the cycle, hitting Jihoon’s prostate head on each time, reducing him to a mess of moans and whimpers.

“J-Jihoonie~ C-can you turn around? Want to look at you when I come…” Seungcheol gasps out, reaching out to turn Jihoon’s head towards him, sealing their lips together as Jihoon moans in response. 

Seungcheol slips out just enough for Jihoon to turn around, before thrusting all the way in as he pushes Jihoon harder into the wall, peppering hickies and bite marks all over his neck, jaw, and chest.

“You look so amazing like this Jihoonie. So pretty, you know that? So, so pretty. And all just for me.” Seungcheol growls, in such a possessive tone that it makes Jihoon come immediately, a cry of the older man’s name leaving his mouth as white spurts land all over both of their torsos.

Seeing Jihoon with his eyes closed, and lost in pleasure was too much for Seungcheol as he comes right afterwards into Jihoon’s hole, riding out the pleasure as his thrusts slow down to a complete stop, cock still nestled comfortably inside the younger.

“That was amazing Jihoonie. You’re amazing.” Seungcheol sighed, nuzzling the younger’s cheek with his nose.

“I really hope you’re not just saying that cause I let you fuck my ass.” Jihoon said, lips pressed tensely together as he looks downwards towards the ground. “I don’t usually go around letting random men have sex with me, you know.”

“Jihoonie, look at me.” Seungcheol said, cupping JIhoon’s face in his hands. “I don’t ever want you to think that I only did this cause I thought you were easy. Never, Jihoonie, never. I don’t know if this is the right time for me to say this, but I honestly think you’re so adorable and endearing, and I would really like to get to know you better. I don’t regret fucking you here, not at all, but I don’t want us to end like this, for you to walk away and for me to regret not asking you out.”

“Jesus christ, you’re so cheesy. What happened to the hot and sexy Seungcheol from five minutes ago?” Jihoon teases, yet an obvious blush heating up his face.

“Hot and sexy Seungcheol will be back… but only if you say yes to going on a date with me.” Seungcheol smirks, stroking Jihoon’s cheeks with his thumbs. “I’m sure you won’t regret it.” He purrs, brushing his lips against Jihoon’s temple.

“Hmm… fine. Under one condition though.” 

“And what is that?”

“You’re in charge of cleaning out all the come in me.”

“If it means getting to see you again, I’ll do it whenever you tell me to”

 

“….and all I’m hearing is that you want me to come in you again.”

—————

“Wait? You’re telling me that you got yourself a boy toy? When I said toy I meant an actual, non-living toy!”

“Yeah… but at least I have someone to keep me company now when you and Seokmin fuck the walls down!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have 11 exams next week but I was inspired by Seungcheol's face (RIP my grades)
> 
> I honestly don't know if this is accurate in a real life context but anything can happen if you believe in it (even Jicheol ( ु•⌄• ))
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this and I would LOVE if you guys gave me feedback since I'm not that experienced in writing yet! Thank you so much for reading! ꒰˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩̩̩๑꒱♡


End file.
